The faces of the past
by RaspberryUniverse
Summary: Hyuuga Astrea's father died before she was born. All alone she was raised by a 'family' that wasn't really a family after all. Many years later she finds herself mysteriously flung into the past were she finally meets her father face to face. The one and only Hyuga Neji.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to my new story! **

**The main pairing will be NejiTen, but there won't be too much fluff and that sort of stuff.**

**Please review, if you like my story, tell me why, if you hate it, tell me why! I really appreciate constructive criticism because it helps me become a better writer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto shippuden.**

"We're am I?"

The young kounichi sat up in the white hospital bed, her chocolate brown hair, for once not in a bun, fell other her shoulders.

"Your in Konoha."

The female that had spoken had long blond hair tied into 2 low pony tails. She had brown eyes and a blue crystal rested on her forehead.

"What is your name?" The woman asked. "By you eyes I can tell your a Hyuga aren't you?"

The girl nodded.

"My name is Hyuga Astrea."

"Branch or main?"

"Branch."

"I see.." The blond haired women murmured. "Tell me Astrea-san, are you a kounichi?"

The brunette nodded once more.

"Your rank?"

"Jounin."

The blond haired women looked at her one eyebrow raised.

"That's quite impressive for someone of the branch house."

"I guess it is. They say I inherited my talent from my father."

"Who is your father Astrea-san?"

"I never new him. He died before I was born."

"And your mother?"

"An orphan. No last name. But she was still an impressive kounichi."

"What were their names?"

"Their names were Hyuga Neji and Tenten."

The blond haired women stared at her with wide eyes for a few moments.

"A-are you sure?"

The white eyed teenager looked confused.

"I would think that I would know my own parents names."

The women turned to face a black haired women carrying a little pig.

"Shizune, call Hiashi-sama, tell him it's urgent."

The black haired women bowed.

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

Now it was Astreas turn to look shocked.

"Y-your, your.."

"Yes, yes I am. I'm guessing by this point you have figured out what's going on haven't you? So Astrea-san I want you to tell me exactly what happened. My assistant is also going to do a blood test on you, just to verify your claims."

"Very well Tsunade-sama. I will tell you everything."

"Hiashi-sama! Hiashi-sama!"

Hiashi narrowed his eyes. He hated being disturbed during his afternoon meditations. Just then the door burst open.

"Hiashi-sama!"

Hiashi twitched.

"For gods sake, quite down! What is it that is so important that you had to disturb me?" He said in a quite yet dangerous voice.

"It's Tsunade-sama. She requests your presents in the hospital. She said it was urgent."

Hiashi sighed. He sincerely hoped that it was not about some idiot Hyuga that had gotten himself killed during a mission.

"Very well." He said getting up. "I'm coming."

When Hiashi arrived at the hospital he was met by some very distressed nurses. One of them, a redhead with black eyes came up to him.

"Um..Hiashi-sama..." She said obviously intimidated by him. "Tsunade-sama has asked me to inform you that whatever it is that she will show you will be considered an S-ranked secret."

Hiashi blinked. An S-ranked secret? This was getting more interesting by the second.

"N-now please f-follow me." She stuttered and then quickly shuffled down a hallway. Hiashi followed her curios to see what it was that Tsunade-sama had to show him.

"Here we are." The nurse said. "I-I'm not permitted beyond this point."  
Hiashi glanced at the wooden door in front of him. As far as he could tell, this was just another of the many hospital rooms. Taking a deep breath he pressed down on the handle and opened the door.

Hiashi was met with the view of a teenage girl, about the age of 16 sitting upright in a hospital bed. Her face was turned away from him, and she was gazing outside of the window that provided a view if the hokage mountain.

"Ah, Hiashi-sama, your here."

Hiashi turned around to find himself staring into the big brown eyes of the 5th hokage.

"Tsunade-sama." Hiashi said while bowing.

"Let's skip the formalities and get straight down to business" the Hokage said. "Hiashi, I would like you to meet Astrea."

Hiashi looked at the teenage girl once more. She really was quite the beauty. Her chocolate brown hair was tied up in a simple bun, with senbon holding it in place. She had milky white skin and overall reminded him of someone he knew, but couldn't quite put his finger on. Her gaze was still fixated to some point beyond the window, but now she turned her head and Hiashi was met with the startling view of beautiful white eyes with a tint of lavender. Eyes that he was so very familiar with.

"Y-your a..." Hiashi stuttered. Hyugas never stuttered. He quickly regained his composure and met her gaze.

"Your a Hyuga."

The girl nodded.

"That is correct. I am a branch member of the Hyuga clan."

Hiashi turned back to Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama please explain. There currently are no branch members her age except for my nephew."

Tsunade sighed.

"Well Hiashi-sama, what we have here is quite...unusual. I think everything will be explained once you take a look at these files."

She handed him several documents. Hiashi looked at the cover page.

"This is a blood test." He concluded.

Tsunade nodded.

"Read the part that I have circled red."

Hiashi flipped through the pages until he came to the part concerning DNA. A large portion of the page was neatly underlined with a red pen. Hiashi skimmed other the text. Then suddenly he stopped and looked as Astrea.

It is quite hard to make a Hyuga loose their composure, some might even say impossible, but in this case the shock was just to great.

"H-hokage-same, a-are you s-sure t-this is a-accurate?" Hiashi stuttered aimlessly. God, he was beginning to sound like Hinata.

"I'm sure Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi stared at her for a while.

"B-but this s-says that this girl," He pointed at Astrea "Is my nephews daughter!"

Tsunade sighed once more.

"I'm afraid it's true Hiashi-sama. Astrea is indeed Neji's daughter."

Hiashi was now staring at Astrea.

"H-how is that possible? They are around the same age!"

Tsunade gave him a sad smile.

"Tell me Hiashi-sama. Do you believe in timetravel?"

Hiashi's eyes widened in realization.

"Does that mean that she is..."

"Yes. Astrea is from the future."

Tsunade rubbed her temples.

"She says that she was on a solo A-rank mission when an enemy nin hit her from behind with a strange jutsu. The next thing she can remember is waking up here. My guess is that strange jutsu was a time travel jutsu that sent her about 20 years into the past."

Hiashi remained silent. Not moving, or making a sound. Then he finally spoke.

"...May I ask who the mother is?"

"Her mother is Tenten."

Tenten. Hiashi recalled Neji mentioning that name once or twice.

"She is Neji's teammate." Tsunade added helpfully.

"...I see."

Hiashi was not happy with this. His nephew, the protege of the Hyuga clan mating with some low life, no name? How could that ever happen?

"What's the girls rank?"

Astrea narrowed her eyes.

"I would appreciate it if you would address me by my name Hiashi-sama!" She hissed.

Hiashi was startled by the girls venomous tone. A branch member addressing him with such disrespect? It was unheard of.

"You will learn to hold your tongue girl. I am your superior."

Astrea snorted.

"I don't take orders from you. My superior is Lady Hinata."

Hiashi cocked an eyebrow.

"So my weak daughter actually became head of the clan? This I did not foresee."

Astrea growled.

"Don't you dare call Lady Hinata weak! You may be clan head now but that will change in couple of years!"

Hiashi stared at her coldly.

"It seems Neji did not teach you proper manners when talking to a main branch member."

Astrea stiffened. Suddenly all of her anger had evaporated and replaced by an aura of sadness.

"He couldn't have taught me. He was killed before I was born."

Now it was Hiashi's turn to stiffen. So his nephew had died before ever seeing his only daughter. What a pity. Perhaps it would be best to remain silent about that topic for now.

"What will we do about this...situation Hokage-sama?"

"Well, since Astrea-san is a Hyuga, I assume she will be living at the Hyuga compound for the time being. I will attempt to find a way to reverse the time travel jutsu. We will off course have to make a cover story for her explaining her sudden appearance. You have been informed that any matters concerning her past are considered an S-rank secret, am I correct?"

Hiashi nodded.

"Good. Since Astrea-san does not seem to be injured, I suggest you take her to the Hyuga compound straight away. Astrea-san, are you alright with this?"

Astrea nodded.

Tsunade smiled.

"Good. I suggest you leave now. Oh, and Astrea-san, I want you to report to my office tomorrow morning. Since you are a kounichi of konoha, I will allow you to go on mission, and possibly be temporarily assigned to a team."  
Astrea bowed.

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

"So she does have manners." Hiashi thought. "I wonder why she was so cold when talking to me." He bowed as well and then Astrea and him left.

"What an interesting girl she is." He thought while they made their way other to the Hyuga compound.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys, I'm baaaaack!**

**Ok so I haven't exactly gotten any reviews for my first chapter and this makes be really sad because I really want to know your opinion on what I write. Is it good? Is it bad? How can I improve? Please tell me! Well anyways let's get to the story.**

**Oh btw:**

Normal talking

_Thinking_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

The Hyuga compound was not to different from what Astrea remembered. Here and there some things varied from the way it would look in the future but the basic layout was the same.

"Astrea-san, since you are a branch member, you will be staying in that part of the building."

Astrea nodded. She had been expecting this.

"Also since this is unavoidable, I will be introducing you to Neji. You are both branch members after all and would run into each other sooner or later."  
"_Already_?" Astrea thought.

As a little child her mother had always told stories about her and her fathers genin days. From the few black and white photos she had seen of him, he had always seemed noble, an aura of confidence around him. A true Hyuga through and through. The thought of seeing him scared her, scared her so much. She had wanted to meet her father for so long, but she had wanted him to know who she was.

"_But right now he doesn't. He's my age. He probably isn't even in love with mom yet."_

"This way Astrea-san." Hiashi said standing next to a door.

Astrea took a deep breath, and then entered the room.

"_It's him. He's standing right in front if me. He's so close."_

"Hiashi-sama who is this girl?"

"_Oh. That's right. He has no idea who I am. Father. Right now I'm nothing but a stranger to you. After all these years I finally get to meet you, and you don't even recognize me."_

Astrea let go of a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in.

"This is Hyuga Astrea. Astrea-san, this is my nephew Neji."

I bowed.

"It's nice to meet you Neji-san."

"_Ok. So far so good. I haven't burst into tears yet. That's a start."_

"Astrea-san is a branch member. She will be staying with us for... a while."

"_Well that was vague. Not exactly a good cover story. It opens up to many questions."_

Neji's eyes narrowed.

"If I may ask, how come I have never seen her around? Judging from her headband she is a ninja of konoha."

"_Yup. That's what I was talking about. So how are you going to wind yourself out of this one Hiashi?"_

"Until recently Astrea-san lived with a small branch of Hyuugas outside of Konoha. After her promotion to Jounin, the hokage found is necessary to relocate her."

"_Not a bad story, but I doubt that it will convince him."_

"I see..."

Neji's eyes were still narrowed.

"_Hah! I knew it! My father is way to smart to fall for a lame story like that!"_

I was filled with an odd sense of pride. Not proud of myself, but proud of my family and heritage. Also in a way I was relieved to find out that my father wasn't an idiot. Not like I had for one second suspected that he was an idiot, but it was nice to be sure. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Hiashi continued talking.

"I would like you to show her around. Please also guide her to her room."

"Very well Hiashi-sama."

Neji turned to me.

"Please follow me."

Then he walked away assuming I would follow. I hurried after him not wanting to be left behind.

We were walking down a long hallway when Neji started talking.

"So, Astrea-san, who are your parents?"

I stiffened. That had been the question I had been afraid of.

"My father was a Hyuga, you probably wouldn't know him, he was never on the best terms with the main house. My mother was a civilian born ninja."

"_At least I didn't lie, well for the most part."_

I could see Neji raising an elegant eyebrow.

"Your only half Hyuga?"

I bit my lip.

_"Damn it! Now he's going to think lowly of me! I'm not even a full Hyuga! The Hyugas usually marry inside their family to keep their bloodline clean! Now I'll appear even more suspicious!"_

"...yes"

The next question surprised me.

"So what per swayed you to come to Konoha?"

I blinked rapidly a few times.

"It's.. just as Hiashi-sama told you Neji-san. I came here upon request of the hokage when I was promoted to Jounin."

Neji stopped and turned around.

"Astrea-san, I am by no means stupid. I know my uncle was lying to me, so tell me. What is the real reason?"

"_What should I say? Oh yeah, I just time traveled back a couple years and now I'm here! By the way, your my father and where I come from your dead! Arrrg! Why did he have to ask me that?!"_

"I...I came here when my mother died..."

"_Ok, that's quite believable. Technically it is true. The Tenten I know, my mother is dead. She doesn't exist anymore. There's only the Tenten of this timeline..."_

Neji continued talking.

"What about your father?"

"_Your my father."_

"He...died before I was born. I never new him."

"_Until now."_

Neji had a somewhat odd expression on his face.

"I see..."

"_Oh please don't keep asking me these questions!"_

"Look can we please not talk about this? It's kind off a sensitive topic..." I said with a small sad smile.

"Off course. My apologies. I will show you to your room."

"Thank you, Neji-san."

The room Neji took me to was plain. There was absolutely nothing special about it. I guess I should have known. Even though the Hyugas were a rich and noble clan, they were quite traditional and did not bathe in luxuries.

Once Neji was gone I let myself fall onto the queen sized bed and as soon as I stopped hearing the echoes of his footsteps I broke into tears. Silently they ran down my cheeks and dropped onto the white bed sheets. I had wishes for this for so long. So very long. So close, he was so close, but he didn't know me.  
For the first time in my life I felt completely alone. My mother didn't know me, Hinata-sama didn't know me, my friends weren't even born yet. What am I going to do? The only ones that know about my...situation are Tsunade and Hiashi. Tsunade is busy being hokage and Hiashi... That bastard cares for no one but himself, god I hate him! I guess I'll sleep now. Wait for the morning to come. Only time can tell what will happen.

Outside of Astreas door, Neji silently stood and listened as the young teenage girl cried. Then he turned around without making a sound and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**Ok! That's the second chapter! Hope you like it and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeelllooo! Welcome to a new chapter!**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Eventually sleep found Astrea and soon the first rays of the morning light crawled through her window and slowly crept up to her bed.

"A-Astrea-san! A-strea-san, p-please w-wake up!"

Astrea was awoken when a very familiar voice rung in her ears and warm hands gently shook her.

Astrea blinked a couple of times, getting used to the bright light and then sat up only to stare into two slightly worried looking white eyes.

"G-good morning A-Astrea-san. M-my f-father a-asked m-me t-to w-wake you up. M-my n-name is H-Hinata." The shy girl stuttered.

Astrea smiled warmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hinata-sama." She said while bowing.

The white eyed heiress looked slightly startled but then returned Astreas smile.

"P-please call m-me Hinata."

Astrea nodded in understanding.

"If that is your wish Hinata."

Hinata gave here another wary smile.

"Y-you m-mustn't be so f-formal with m-me Astrea-san! E-even if y-you are a b-branch m-member I c-consider you my e-equal!"

Astrea stared at her with wide eyes and slightly open mouth.

"_Oh, that's right._" She thought. "_The Hinata here isn't clan leader yet. She's my age. She doesn't know me..."_

Astreas smile grew slightly melancholic for a second but instantly grew brighter again.

"Ok the Hinata! But if you see me as equal I have a request. Please do call me Astrea! No 'san', ok?"

Hinata seemed shocked for a second, but then slowly regained her gentle and warm smile.

"O-ok A-Astrea! N-now please c-come with m-me. F-father r-requests your p-presents at b-breakfast."

Astrea quickly got dressed and the two girls walked side by side towards the dining hall.

"_I think me and Hinata are going to be great friends!_" Astrea thought, a small smile on her face.

Breakfast was quite. Astrea exchanged a few pleasantries but over wise did not speak. She knew the elders would not approve. She sat, back straight in her chair, occasionally steeling a few glances at Neji and Hinata but over wise focusing on her food.

After breakfast Astrea excused herself and made her way towards the Hokages office. Konoha was different then she remembered. The bakery were she used to by cakes was gone and replaced by a small bookshop. There were several people she didn't recognize, and some that she did, just that they were much younger looking. The greatest change would have to be hokage mountain were only 5 faces were carved into the rock. She missed the grinning face of Uzumaki Naruto also known as the orange hokage, that was so different from the over kages serious expressions.

Once at the hokages tower the guards straight away let her through, being ordered to do so, and she reached Tsunades office without much trouble. Standing in front of the godaimes door Astrea could hear the load boisterous voice of none other than Naruto himself.

"But baa-chan! You can't be serious! Your giving me a C-rank mission!? I'm not a genin anymore you know!"

Tsunade was twitching with annoyance at the obnoxious blond in front of her.

"May I remind you Naruto that technically you still are genin since you never actually took the chunin exams after your 2 year training trip!"

Astrea could practically hear the blue eyed blond blush.

"B-but baa-chan!"

"That's enough Naruto! I've made my decision and you are going on that C-rank mission, wether you like it or not! Now leave before I decide to make you do D-ranks for the next 6 months!"

Naruto pouted.

"Fine..."

And before Astrea could react the door was flung open and she was greeted by the sight of 2 large sky blue eyes.

"Huh? Who are you?" The blond asked rudely. Astrea blinked a few times in to get used to the blinding sight of his orange jumpsuit.

"Umm... I am..."

Tsunade looked over the boys shoulder to see who he was talking to.

"Oh Astrea! It's you! Please come in."

Naruto stepped to the side to let her through and Astrea quickly slipped into the Hokages office.

"Baa-chan, who is she? I've never seen her before. Is she a ninja?"

Tsunade signed. Knowing Naruto he was going to annoy her until she told him so she simply answered.

"This is Hyuga Astrea. She lived outside the village all her life so you don't know her. Yes, she is a ninja. Before you ask, she is a Jounin. Does that answer all your questions?"

She blond nodded his head.

"Yes, thanks Baa-chan!"

He skipped, yes skipped, over to Astrea and shook her hand vigorously.

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future hokage, dattebayo! It's nice to meet you Astrea-chan! I can call you 'chan' right? You should come meet my team mates some day! Sakura-chan can be a bit violent sometimes and Kakashi-sensi is a really big pervert but I think you'll get along just fine!"

Noticing the startled expression on the girls face, Tsunade decided to intervene.

"That's enough Naruto! Your scaring the poor girl! Didn't I tell you to leave?"

Naruto turned around and rubbed the back back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry Baa-chan! See you around Astrea-chan!"

And with that Uzumaki Naruto ran out of the Hokages office slamming the door behind him.

"He's... Energetic..."

Astrea said turning towards Tsunade. Tsunade signed and rubbed her temples.

"Yes. I know, but he's a good ninja. He's just...easily exited."

Astrea gave her an empathetic smile.

"So...Could we perhaps get on with our meeting?"

"Oh yes!" Tsunade folded her hands I front of her. "Since you are a Konoha nin, and a Jounin at that, I have decided to put your talents to good use. You will be temporarily joining a squad and you will go on missions with them."

Astrea nodded.

"That's alright with me. May I ask which squad you have assigned me too?"  
Tsunade shot her an assessing look.

"Well, considering your situation, I thought it would be best if you were to join team Gai."

Astreas movements stiffened a bit.

"I see..."

_"WHAT?! What are you thinking? I can hardly stand to be around my father without bursting into tears! And now you expect me to hang around younger versions of my mother AND my old sensei? How can you expect me NOT to have an emotional breakdown? You crazy woman!"_

"May I ask why I should join that particularly squad Tsunade-sama?"

"I just think it would be nice for you to have some family bonding time." Tsunade said nonchalantly.

"Oh..."

_"THATS YOUR REASON?! HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY INSANE?!"_

"It doesn't really matter if you like my decision or not, I have already informed Gai that you will be joining his team so there's no turning back." Tsunade said with a smile that could be interpreted as sadistic. "Their training session starts today at 10 AM so you better hurry."

"Ummm.. Ok then. Goodbye Tsunade-sama."

"Bye Astrea."

And on that strange notion Astrea quickly left the Hokages office and started running towards training ground 9.

"Ummm... Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes, what is it Shizune?" Tsunade asked, still having that sadistic smile on her face.

"What is the real reason behind assigning Astrea-san to her mothers and fathers squad?"

"Well, you see Shizune recently my favorite TV drama has been cancelled."

"And?"

"Well now I need something new to fill that void. By putting Astrea on Neji's and Tenten's team, it is sure to stir up some family drama, all of which I will be their to watch and enjoy."

"I-I see..." Shizune stuttered all while watching her evilly cackling and possibly insane Hokage with slight concern.

**Yes, yes I know! Terrible reason, but I had to explain it somehow. And for some reason I think Tsunade would be the kind of person to do that kind of thing so...**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter finally! Sorry for taking so long!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Training ground 9. That had always been Team Guys training ground. Later on when Leebecame Astrea's sensei it had become her training ground as well. She knew every inch of it. Every secret trap, every training dummy, every random log.

Even if she hadn't known were the training ground was, she wouldn't have had much trouble finding it. After all, people like Gai and Lee are not exactly easy to miss.

"AHHH YES! ASTREA-SAN! TSUNADE-SAMA INFORMED ME THAT YOU WOULD BE JOINING US FOR OUR YOUTHFUL TRAINING! I AM MAITO GUY! KONOHA'S BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST!"

Astrea mentally sighed. She was used to the volume do to Lee being her sensei for other 4 years, but it was still quite exhausting to be around the 'youthful' green beast.

"OH GAI-SENSEI! IS THIS THE EVER YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM YOU HAVE TOLD ME ABOUT?"

Lee yelled at the top of his lungs running towards them. He stopped in front of Astrea and gave her the nice guy pose.

"ITS NICE To MEET YOU ASTREA-SAN! MY NAME IS ROCK LEE! KONOHA'S SECOND GREEN BEAST AND APPRENTICE OF GUY-SENSEI!"

"OH LEE, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT! I AM SO PROUD!" Guy yelled. "COME NOW! WE SHALL RUN 50 LAPS AROUND KONOHA!"

"NO GUY-SENSEI! WE MUST RUN 100 LAPS! ON OUR HANDS!"

"OH LEE!"

"GAI-SEINSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Then they ran towards each other, tears in their eyes, an embraced in a manly hug, a sunset in the background and waves crashing against a cliff. For the hundredth time Astrea wondered what kind of jutsu Gai was using to make this possible. Then they ran of on their hands, probably to do their 100 laps around Konoha... Followed by 500 push-ups ... And 1000 sit ups. Probably.

"Sorry about them, they can be a bit...eccentric..."

Astrea turned around only to be met by the sight of a pretty kounichi with brown eyes and equally brown hair that was tied up into two buns. The hair color Astrea had inherited.

"Hi! My name is Tenten! You must be Hyuga Astrea. Gai-sensei told me that you would be joining our team temporarily. It's nice to meet you!" Suddenly her eyes widened. "Oh you keep your hair in a bun? That's such a coincidence, I do as well. Not many kounichi choose to do so, since it's not really good for seduction missions. Our hair is nearly the same color as well. Weird, isn't it?"

She smiled.

_"Mother..."_

"My mother had her hair up in buns as well, most of the time. Having a similar hair style to hers is kind of like a tribute to her." Astrea said.

Tenten smiled warmly. "That's really sweet you know. When I have kids one day I'll definitely teach them how to out their hair into buns!" Astrea smiled back at her.

"For some reason I have the feeling, that someday you'll make a great mother."

Tenten laughed. "Yeah maybe, some day..." Her eyes suddenly seemed far away.

"Ummm... Tenten-san are you ok?" Astrea asked.

Tenten blinked. "Huh? Oh sorry Astrea-san I kinda spaced out. Oh and by the way, it's ok if you call me Tenten. Is it ok if I call you Astrea?"

"Off course." Astrea smiled.

Tenten put her hands on her hips. "Ok, so now that we know each other let's get to training. Neji won't be here today since he's training with Hinata and Lee and Gai-sensei... Let's just let them do whatever they do. So, what do you specialize in?"

"Since I'm a Hyuga I naturally know the junken style. I assume your familiar with it since you train with Neji-san. I am also quite well versed in weapons and mainly use senbon since the Byakugan allows me to see acupuncture points more easily."

Tenten nodded. "I see... I happen to specialize in weapons as well so it's nice to have someone well versed in weapons to train with. I think this will work out nicely! So... You wanna start with basic katas?"

"Very well."

XoXoXoXoXoXo

It was weird training with her mother like this. Astrea had done it often when she was still a little kid and in her own time line, but the Tenten there had been much older and experienced than this one. Astrea found that she could match and even surpass Tenten in skill, which was unusual since her Tenten had always seemed miles in front of her.

They trained until the sun started to set and the shadows started growing longer. They eventually collapsed under a tree utterly exhausted.

"You.._huff_...really..._huff_...good.." Tenten managed to get out between breaths.

"You..._huff_...too.." Astrea responded.

They lay there for god knows how long but by the time that they finally got up and went home the sky was already dark and the stars shined above them.

_" I can see why dad fell in love with her." _Astreamussed "_She really is amazing."_


End file.
